Botanical classification: Brunnera Macrophylla. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Silver Wingsxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Siberian Bugloss that is a fast growing perennial with a clumping habit, grown for use in borders or as an accent plant. The new cultivar is known botanically as a Brunnera macrophylla and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Silver Wingsxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Silver Wingsxe2x80x99 was discovered by the inventors in 1997 in a cultivated area of Chimacum, Wash. as a sport in a flat of tissue cultured Brunnera macrophylla xe2x80x98Langtreesxe2x80x99 (unpatented). The distinguishing characteristics of xe2x80x98Silver Wingsxe2x80x99 are the thin cream-white margin on the leaves, the silver overlay on the surface of the leaves, and the leaves resistance to burning. The closest comparison plants are Brunnera macrophylla xe2x80x98Variegataxe2x80x99 (unpatented) and the parent Brunnera macrophylla xe2x80x98Langtreesxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Silver Wingsxe2x80x99 is distinguishable from xe2x80x98Langtreesxe2x80x99 by the silver overlay on the surface of the leaves. xe2x80x98Silver Wingsxe2x80x99 is unique from xe2x80x98Variegataxe2x80x99 because unlike xe2x80x98Variegataxe2x80x99, its leaves are resistant to burning. When planted in partial shade and moist soil xe2x80x98Silver Wingsxe2x80x99 maintains a clean and vigorous appearance all season.
xe2x80x98Silver Wingsxe2x80x99 was first asexually propagated by the inventors in 1998 in Chimacum, Wash. by division. Since that time, under careful observation, the distinguishing characteristics have been determined stable and uniform in successive generations.
The following represent the distinguishing characteristics of the new Brunnera cultivar xe2x80x98Silver Wingsxe2x80x99. In combination these traits set xe2x80x98Silver Wingsxe2x80x99 apart from all other existing varieties of Brunnera known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Silver Wingsxe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic, and cultural conditions, however, without any variance in genotype.
1. Brunnera xe2x80x98Silver Wingsxe2x80x99 exhibits variegated foliage that is gray-green with a silver overlay on the surface of the leaves and thin cream-white margins.
2. Brunnera xe2x80x98Silver Wingsxe2x80x99 is a small to medium size perennial grown for use in borders or as an accent plant.
3. Brunnera xe2x80x98Silver Wingsxe2x80x99 is a prolific bloomer producing clusters of tiny violet-blue flowers in mid to late spring.
4. Brunnera xe2x80x98Silver Wingsxe2x80x99 grows to 60 cm. in height and 60 cm. in width at maturity.
5. The foliage of Brunnera xe2x80x98Silver Wingsxe2x80x99 is resistant to burning.
6. Brunnera xe2x80x98Silver Wingsxe2x80x99 exhibits a clumping habit.